Many types of billiard tables are known. They generally have a planar playing surface bordered by elastic retention edges called strips. Similarly, there are known billiard tables provided with openings along the longitudinal axis of the playing surface and with one or more projections adapted to modify the trajectory of the balls. Each opening corresponds to a predetermined number of points.